


Fly High

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Steve is a flight attendant, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates airports, but when his jet is away for maintenance he has no choice but to enter one. It's absolutely horrible, until he runs into a very good looking flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed and crappy. Also, who likes flying? I hate flying! Hot flight attendants are the only good distraction

Tony Stark loved flying, but he hated airports. With his private jet that was no problem, he made his driver drop him off right next to his plane. All he had to do is climb the stairs and the plane was ready to go! But of course, when he had to fly from Malibu to New York his jet was away for maintenance and Tony had to enter an actual airport.

That was where he was waiting now. Waiting was only a small part of the annoyance of airports, Tony just wasn't a patient man, but worse was that he already got lost twice, he had to drag his own suitcase around, and the metal detector went off because he had shrapnel in his chest, an accident from years ago. They made him strip before allowing him to move on.

He had dropped down in the very first empty chair he found. It was uncomfortable, but peaceful, so he got some work done on his phone. But the wi-fi was crappy and there was only so much Tony could do on the small screen, so after an hour he gave up and put it away. It was time he started searching for his gate anyway. Tony stood up, stumbled and almost tripped over his suitcase.

'Are you alright, sir?' a man asked.

Great, some asshole who wanted to help him. Tony was about to give him a sneer when he noticed the uniform. His eyes went up, higher and higher until he saw a beautiful face with blond hair. Unfortunately not a pilot, but the steward uniform suited him well.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he said. 'Trying to find my gate.'

'Where are you going?' the flight attendant asked.

S. Rogers said his nametag. It made Tony wonder what the S stood for. He would have to stay with the good looking man long enough to find out, right? Maybe asking for help now and then wasn’t so bad.

'New York,' Tony answered. 'The flight of 11.45 to New York. There is no gate number on my ticket.'

'That's where I'm heading, so you can walk with me if you want!' the blond said with a friendly smile.

'Yes, please,' Tony said gratefully. He couldn't keep his eyes of the man's muscles. How were they even real? Why was this man a steward? He should be a model, for swimwear if possible. A body like that should be shared with the world. And if not with the world, then at least with Tony.

Tony grabbed his suitcase and followed Handsome S. Rogers to the gate.

'Are you a flight attendant on my flight?' he asked. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. He never had sex on a plane before. In his jet, yes, but not on a plane with other people around. He heard the lavatories were cramped and with a big man like Rogers it would definitely be cramped, but Tony was open for new experiences.

'No, I'm a ground steward, so I'll be preparing everything outside the plane,' the man explained.

Tony's dream went flying. Or not, actually, Tony's dream would stay behind in Malibu and he would be alone and bored on the plane.

'Why would you want to be a ground steward?' he asked. 'If you study to become a flight attendant, you want to go up in the air, don't you? Don't you do this because you like flying?'

The steward laughed. 'Yes, you're right. I grew up in a poor family, so I was pretty old when I flew for the first time, but I loved it. When I started studying I was perfect for the job, but in my second year I suddenly started growing and  I became too tall. I bump into the overhead lockers, so trying to help people is difficult. I had no money to study something else, so here I am, as a ground steward. I still get to see planes and I get a discount when flying somewhere myself.'

'That sucks, but you’ve got a very nice body in return, if I may say so. Have you tried with private planes? They don't have the same rules,' Tony said. 'No overhead compartments, so you could still fly.'

'I don't know anyone with a private jet,' the blond said sheepishly. 'I don't really know how to apply for such a job.'

'I own a private jet and I'm looking for a steward,' Tony said with a big grin. He didn’t need any staff on his plane at all, but he couldn’t let this opportunity slip away. 'Had to fire a few of them, so there is a vacancy.'

'You have your own plane?' Rogers asked. 'Then why are you here?'

'Maintenance,' Tony sighed. 'I'm Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.'

The stewards eyes widened when he heard the name, but he composed himself quickly. 'Steve Rogers. And I don't want to be rude, but I heard your plane has stripper poles, used by the crew to entertain you.'

'It used to, yes,' Tony laughed. 'Had them removed for my ex-girlfriend. She didn’t like it very much, even though I offered to hire some dudes for her. So they’re gone now, but I could bring them back if you want to.'

'I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer,' Steve laughed. 'So no need to bring them back. But this is your gate. The business class waiting room is over there. I have to start preparations now. It was very nice to meet you, mister Stark.'

'You're not getting away that easily, Rogers,' Tony smirked. 'You wanted to fly and I need good stewards. Gimme your phone, I'll add my contact information.'

Steve sat down behind his desk, opened his backpack and handed Tony his phone. Tony snorted when he saw the primitive piece of technology, but he didn’t say anything about it. He just typed his information into the contact list before handing it back. They said goodbye and Tony walked to the business class lounge.

He wasn't sure if Steve was going to call him, but Tony wanted him on his plane. And if possible in his bed, but having him on his crew was the first step. They could try sex in the bathroom of his private plane, it would still be fun. He watched Steve work and laugh with his colleagues. Apparently he didn't dislike his job, so Tony couldn't use that on him. He would have to pay him more or something, give him a reason to switch jobs.

At that moment Steve looked at him, smiled and winked. Tony felt something in his stomach and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he didn't have breakfast. Yes, he needed this man.

It wasn’t much later when Steve's voice came through the speakers, asking the people with a business class ticket to get in line to board the plane. Tony quickly opened his suitcase and pulled out a phone. He typed a message before he put it in his pocket and made sure he was the last one in line.

'Think about it, Steve,' Tony said when it was his turn. He handed Steve his ticket and promptly dropped his passport. He bent down to pick it up and dropped the phone in Steve's bag.

'I'll think about it,' smiled Steve as he handed him the ticket back. 'For now, have a good flight.'

Tony disappeared in the plane and Steve called the impatient people of the economy class forward. Half an hour later everyone was on board. Steve closed the doors, cleaned the desk and left. He had his lunch break now and after that he got check in duty. He didn't like it much, but he had no choice.

Then he remembered Tony's proposal. He did have a choice, he could be a steward on a private plane. Steve sat down and searched for his phone. Surprised he picked a super modern, bright new, Stark phone out of his bag. Steve's eyes widened. Had someone accidentally dropped it? Into his bag? That couldn’t have been an accident! He clicked a button and a message appeared.

_Steve,_

_This is a prototype of the newest Stark phone. We're still testing it, so maybe you can help by trying to give me a call? Preferably to tell me you'll work for me (I'll pay double!). Be quick, because next month I have a meeting in Paris and I'd like to have some nice company on that trip!_

_Tony Stark_

Steve chuckled. He searched for Tony's contact information and replied:

_On va voir_

It wasn't like he had to think about it, but he didn't want to sound too eager, not when Tony was obviously very eager to have him. But he was definitely going to Paris!


End file.
